


Car Kink

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Crossover, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Dean had a car kink too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Kink

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic!

 

It wasn’t the place to go for the best sex.  Dean knew that.  He’d had enough sex there to know without a doubt that it really wasn’t.  It was really the best place to go to have sex though.  At least for Dean it was. 

Eliot Spencer didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.  When Dean pulled him into the back seat, Eliot went happily, shucking his shirt and dropping it on the front seat without hesitation.

He should have known Eliot had a thing about cars when he had Dean buried inside him almost as soon as the door closed, Eliot straddling his hips, leaning back against the front seat for leverage as Dean thrust up into his body.

Eliot kept his eyes on the roof of the car and when Dean started jerking him off Eliot pumped his hips between his cock and his hand, “Gonna fucking come all over you.”

He wasn’t sure if Eliot was talking to him or the car.  Just the question made him come, long and hard inside the other man.

Okay, so Dean had car kink too. 

 

 


End file.
